onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainbowman
The Sufferage of Nami I know that Nami has been suffering throughout the series- Manga, Anime, and the Movies. I'd appreciate it if any of you guys could give me a list of the times she had to suffer: Mostly the pains, situations, battles, and humiliations (EXCLUDING the the stupidity of most of her crewmates). I feel like there's a monster in the form of a hulking blood-soaked tiger inside of me wanting to avenge her suffering by brutally beating the ones who made her suffer. >:<7> This is the best I can do to express an extremely angry roaring face, see if any of you guys can do better. Anywho if any of you guys can pretend that you are Nami and that she sees this monster what would she do to tame it before it got out of control? And once it is tamed if it begins to cry with tears like a tiger cub what would she say to calm it? I happen to be a fan of hers and I would be hoping that she would have a marrige to Luffy because someday when I become as faumous as Eiichiro Oda by making a manga and anime series based on his characters, I hope to make Luffy and Nami's decendants centuries from the Original One Piece timeline. Give Nami my crying love for her. Rainbowman Luffy may let these slip by, but I have a OP spinoff character that most likely won't. While not connected to the original One Piece, I have plans for Oda's Strawhat crew once his story of One Piece is over. I plan to show Oda with MY rendition of the Strawhat crew who are decendants centuries apart. One is Monkey D. Cookie- a monkey girl who is a decendant of Luffy and Nami on Luffy's branch that has powers of the Mune Mune Fruit. If the Japanese-English meaning of "Mune" is inappropriate I'll change it to something else. Another is Million D. Nickel (this D. stands for Dollor). He is an all-species feline who is a decendant of Luffy and Nami on Nami's branch that while he does not possess any devil fruit powers he has powers from different dimensions outside of OP. He's the one character that would not let Nami's suffering slip by. How he can tell that Nami has suffered is that he has a connection link with her and possibly Luffy. Any pains Nami has dealt with, Nickel can feel and that activates his dark emotions. And when those dark emotions are powerful enough he can turn into a monster of destruction. >:(><) Only love (the kind used on Luffy by Nami and/or Monkey D. Garp and wether it's gentle or not) could revert him back to normal but he can still feel the pain in his emotions making him cry and Nami would have to show some motherly love to calm him. <:(*** (crying mews) This is why I've been talking about the Luffy x Nami pairing and also why I made the "suffering" article. User:Rainbowman 14 June 2008 So, what does anyone make of it? Rainbowman 15 June 2008 Any gentle motherly love? <:(*** (crying mews) Rainbowman16 June 2008 Isn't anyone going to answer this? Rainbowman 1 July 2008 10th Strawhat Member? I know there isn't any info about a 10th member of the Strawhat crew yet, but do you guys have any speculations of who it might be at least? (not that I would want to place any false info in like before) My guess would be that Jewelry Bonney might join for 10th member as well as the 3rd female after Nami (1st) and Robin (2nd), the 2nd captain to join after Brook, and the 1st to eat all of Sanji's cooking without even sharing with the other crewmates. (;D (wink wink) If you have any true info or speculations at least, let me know. Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) I seriously doubt Jewelry Bonney would join up with the strawhat crew. I mean first off, she's a captain who still has a crew. She can't just leave them behind. Second off, she's one of the Eleven Supernovas, meaning that she's a rival to Luffy. I doubt she'll give up everything she's earned and worked for to join the Strawhat's crew. She may fight alongside him sometime in the future though...that's always an option. --Klthesaint 23:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I could certainly see your point there. Well, I do have other options for the 10th member. There's Camie who seems to be a good friend. There's also Hatchan as he's no longer with Arlong's crew; wether or not he decides to double-cross and rejoin the enemy is yet to be seen. >:( (cat growls and hisses) Another would be that Mr. Silvers Rayliegh mechanic. Here's a question about him: Is he the supposed father of Franky as mentioned by the Franky Family? Rainbowman 3 June 2008 Well, Silvers is retired. He is insanely strong but he's a little too strong for Luffy's crew. Remember when Shakky said that the coating mechanic was "100 times stronger than all you boys" (eleven supernovas)? But, whether or not he's Franky's father is debatable. Also if you think about it, every Strawhat member seems to have a skill that they're virtually perfect in and Sanji's already the cook, so they have no need for Hatchan (plus it seems like he's about to die). If he does die then that may be a reason for Camie to join but I don't see how she'll be able to do anything. Every member of the crew so far has been able to fight and that tradition may continue. You never know what might come out of Oda's head next --Klthesaint 13:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I understand that Hatchan is dying. When I suggested about Hatchan being a member, the position of cook wasn't what I was thinking of. I was thinking more that he would be like a pirate grunt (the most common members in all pirate crews). As for Camie (if she does join the crew) she might make herself useful if her tail splits in two. As demonstrated by Kokoro: Mermaids may walk on land when they are thirty years old, their tails split into two. So what do you guys suppose her age is? And if any of you guys think she might join the crew, what position would she have? <:/ (puzzling face) Rainbowman 10 June 2008 :Tenth member? We haven't had the nineth yet! :-O :#Zoro :#Nami :#Usopp :#Sanji :#Chopper :#Robin :#Franky :#Brook :Luffy isn't counted in the numbering scheme. The only dream I think Hatchi could follow it to finally win the love of Octopako. Camie also has a dream to be a designer. Camie is less then thirty, thats all we know, I'd pitch her at about 20 at the most. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Well excuse me if I happen to include the captain as the first member of the Strawhat crew. Harumph! >:Z (grumbles) As for those dreams you mentioned, it may be a good boost for joining the crew. (:) As I said for Camie: If she does join, what position would she have in the crew? I know all the other positions are important. :#Luffy-Captain :#Zoro-First Mate :#Nami-Navigator :#Usopp-Marksman :#Sanji-Cook :#Chopper-Doctor :#Robin-Archaeologist :#Franky-Shipwright :#Brook-Musician What other positions would be left for more members?Rainbowman 10 June 2008 :Oh no, nothing against you for it, just a lot of people don't realize that when Luffy stated he wanted ten crew men, that it doesn't include himself. A lot of other fans are used to explaining this and we have got into this habbit of... ^-^' :Well, don't take it too personnelly, these things happen. Best to laugh and forget it happened and not let it get to you... We've all been noobs at some point and got a lot of stick from those that weren't so I guess what goes around comes around. Sorry, I do apologize. ;-D One-Winged Hawk 17:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Well there's no telling what other positions would be left for other pirates but you have to remember that there's a pattern for the members of Straw Hat's crew. 1) They have some type of tragic or hard past. 2) They have at least one skill that they're virtually perfect in and 3) Each member must be able to fight in some form or fashion. Hatchan matches 3 n he might have a tragic past with the discrimination in the park but he's extemely weak compared to the straw hats now. I believe that they'll either meet someone in fishman island or in the New World. --Klthesaint 16:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) My guess is that either Hatchi or Camie will join as diver. Sunken treasure is hard to get if only half of the crew can swim.--Shuraiya Bascùd 18:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) One Piece movie 10 I have some questions about this upcoming movie: :# If Eiichiro Oda is writing this movie himself, is it really a canon story or just another filler story? :# If Nami was leaving the crew for some reason, this wouldn't be permanent would it? (I should hope not, that's more suffering than I can handle) <:( (nervous) :# Who is this "Gold Lion" character? a. Is he a Shichibukai? b. Is he a traitorous Yonkou? c. What connection does he have with Nami? If you know the answers to these questions let me know. Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) :From the trailer, it seems to be using established elements of OP to tell a different story. I could be wrong though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) /:( (confused) OK, does anyone else have any ideas? Rainbowman 3 June 2008 Come on, any info you guys can find would be most useful. I just don't want Nami to be out of the entire One Piece story, that would break my heart. <:<*** (crying mews) Rainbowman :I think the problem is, a lot of us know as much as you do... Some even less... Strange isn't it how the details of this movie are being super hush-hush top secret. O_O One-Winged Hawk 16:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC) He is probably a former (traitorious?) admiral: color(gold) + animal(lion) = admiral.--Shuraiya Bascùd 18:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) 12th Supernova? I know that there are 11 Supernovas: :#Monkey D. Luffy :#Roronoa Zoro :#Capone Bege :#Jewelry Bonney :#Basil Hawkins :#Eustass Kidd :#Scratchman Apoo :#Urogue :#Killer :#X Drake :#Tafalgar Law So my question is: Would there be a 12th Supernova? And if so, Who would it be? My guess is that Buggy the Clown might be a 12th Supernova if he and his crew had followed the Strawhat crew to that point. I mean Buggy still holds a grudge with Luffy and all. Rainbowman The Supernovas are all rookie pirates as in they're all young or have been pirates for a relatively short time. Buggy is around the same age as Red-Haired Shanks, so I don't think he'd qualify. Also his bounty has to be over 100 million belli. Last time they showed him his bounty was only 15 million...kind of sad when you think about it. --Klthesaint 16:35, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Now I know this may be a far cry off (or longshot if you like) but if perhaps Nami were to be a 12th Supernova, what would it take to have her bounty to reach 100 million? Perhaps having to defeat Arlong's partner Jimbei at Fishman Island? Rainbowman 11 June 2008 Defeating one of the Shichibukai would definitely boost up her bounty significantly. Then again, it's not about how strong a person is but how much of a threat they are to the World Government. If Nami could do something that would make the World Government believe she may influence the world or inspire a major change then her bounty could increase also.--Klthesaint 13:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Vivi's Personal Jolly Roger? Does anyone have a scan of vivi's personal jolly roger other than in the manga? It's just that when I was looking on youtube.com searching for an AMV (Video: One Piece, Audio: This is Halloween-Marylin Manson), I saw in one of the AMVs something that looks like Vivi's personal jolly roger among the rest of the Strawhat Jolly Rogers despite that vivi isn't with the crew. The order they were in: :#Luffy :#Zoro :#Nami :#Usopp :#Sanji :#Vivi :#Chopper :#Robin :#Franky :#Brook So who has that scan? And speaking of which, will Vivi be able to visit the entire Strawhat crew once the crew is complete? Rainbowman 12 June 2008 :You forgot to sign the post. Okay, I know someone on Arlong Park has it... He also has it on a Deviant art account at www.deviantart.com somewhere. If not for my internet connection playing up this morning and giving the equal speed of a dial up when I'm on broadband, I'd check closely. The only reason why its not here is the person who did the SHs JRs hadn't made it when I asked. One-Winged Hawk 07:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::http://zerocustom1989.deviantart.com/ 06:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Strawhat Representations Ok you guys, I would like some lists of the following for every member of the Strawhat crew from Luffy (1st) to the final member to join: :#Color :#Animal :#Smell :#Birthdate and Zodiac Sign :#Favorite food :#Closest friends (A. Living B. Dead) Try not leave any member missing if you can. Rainbowman 13 June 2008 :This pretty much can't be answered (well technically it can but shouldn't), their on their pages, you should be researching it yourself. Most of the info, you'll find, is indeed there. Perhaps if you wish create a page for OP notes on you User page.... "User:Rainbowman/Notes" for example, you can shove a load of things on it, I keep one myself because I like to have a place to put things when I find them and haven't the time to get them on the page. One-Winged Hawk 11:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I guess I could try to make OP notes on my user page. There are complications though: :#While I can get 5 of the 6 categories on the entire crew so far, I would still need a favorite food for Brook besides the smell of tea. :#With the 6th category, I need help with that research. Each member has to have had 1 living and 1 dead. If you can find such info, let me know so I can put them on my user page. Rainbowman 14 June 2008 :The sixth one is in the "Relationships" section. Anyone worth mentioning is there with only a few things we have forgotten to add on. Basically, if we've mentioned it, its major! One-Winged Hawk 15:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I think I would also need help adding a new section in my user page. <:) (hehe) Rainbowman 15 June 2008 :Left a note on your user page... You can get rid of it if you like. Ask and others will help you (or at least me). One-Winged Hawk 15:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Ok I made my lists on my user page. Tell me what you make of them. Note 1: On the friends (alive) category, I only put in those that I think are the most closest. Note 2: I have 2 sets of animal representations- one is standard and the other from Unlimited Cruise. If I'm missing anything let me know. Rainbowman 16 June 2008 Questions for Eiichiro Oda Ok guys we all have questions to ask Mr. Eiichiro Oda especially me. Most of my questions have to do with Devil Fruit. See if you can get these questions to him by any means possible: :#Will there be a Devil Fruit called the Yugi Yugi no mi (Light Light fruit) to counter with Blackbeard's Yami Yami no mi (Dark Dark fruit)? The way I see it you can't have Darkness without Light. :#Are Devil Fruit really man-made? Because if they are there's a chance they can be modified and upgraded. :#How many variaties of a single Zoan fruit can there be? i.e.: The Inu Inu no mi (Dog Dog fruit) models Dachsund, Jackal, and Wolf. :#Are there Zoan types based on mythical creatures? i.e.: Dragon, phoenix, unicorn. :#How do weapons get infused with Zoan type abilities? i.e.: Lassoo the dachsund gun and Funkfreed the elephant sword. :#What other combinations of animals and Zoan fruits are there? i.e.: Pierre, Gunfall's pet bird, with the Uma Uma no mi (Horse Horse Fruit) in the Skypiea arc. Speaking of that fruit what kind of horse is that? I would think there would be models of the Uma Uma no mi. i.e.: Uma Uma no mi model Zebra. :#Are there Zoan type fruits based on Ancient creatures? i.e.: Dinosaurs. :#Are there Zoan type fruits based on fish and aquatic creatures? If so what would the curse be if they could swim in ocean water and not sink like a hammer? Most fish and some mammals live in the ocean. :#Are there Zoan type fruits based on arthropods? i.e.: Insects, crustaceans, and arachnids. Arthropods are animals too. :#Are there zoan type fruits based on aliens? :#Is it possible for the entire Strawhat crew to have Devil Fruit powers? If so what would they be? :#Are there any Logia type fruit based on the following elements?: :Fire :Earth (Soil, Rocks, Sand, etc.) :Lightning :Plants (Trees, Flowers, Wood, etc.) :Water :Wind :Ice :Metal (Gold, Silver, Copper, Tin, etc.) :Time :Space :Light :Darkness BTW some of the Devil Fruit questions you just noticed were asked about by my brother, whose Nickname goes by "Pyros Aves" because he has a phoenix theme. His E-mail adress is: WPAlthoff@aol.com if you would like to contact him. Here are a couple of personal questions that you don't have to send to him: :Who would have a better relationship with Robin: Sanji or Franky? I noticed that Luffy had some conflicts with his crew members resulting in battling each other. :# Luffy Vs Zolo in Whiskey Peak :# Luffy Vs Vivi in Alabasta during which Vivi was a temporary member :# Luffy Vs Usopp in Skypiea : Luffy Vs Chopper in the Davey Back Fight after using 2 rumble balls under 1 hour making Chopper somewhat berserk. So I ask this: :Will there be a conflict with Luffy and Nami? If so what would cause them to battle each other? (I might imagine that Luffy would get angry with Nami's greed and this battle would feel like "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" particurally the long battle with Obi-Wan Vs Anikin) Tell me what you think. Rainbowman 18 June 2008 Cleanups Ok I cleaned up my talkpage so there's more room for you guys to comment in. User:Rainbowman 27 June 2008